


Nightmares

by Samantha_Tyler



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alcohol, F/M, Fluff, Nightmares, first fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-07
Updated: 2014-11-07
Packaged: 2018-02-24 12:20:03
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 597
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2581280
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Samantha_Tyler/pseuds/Samantha_Tyler
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Noemi has a nightmare and is frightened, Castiel, her boyfriend, cuddles her until she's asleep, murmuring sweet nothings into her ear when he thinks she's asleep.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Nightmares

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first fanfiction posted here, critiques are welcomed, but please critique nicely!! Thanks! ~Sammie  
> P.S. if there is a '666' in there somewhere, my friend was being a douche while I tried posting.  
> I don't own Supernatural, although I wished I did. All mistakes are mine and mine alone. Not beta read.

    Noemi was laying in bed when she felt a drop of something wet fall on her face. She squirmed a bit, and it happened again. Her eyes flew open, unknowing of what was awaiting her. She saw Cas, her angelic boyfriend, on the ceiling with a blood stain around his waist. "Cas!" she screamed. Cas and the ceiling b  egan to engulf in flames.

    Noemi shot up in bed and looked around. _"Oh, it was just a dream.."_ She thought. She rubbed her head. She cast a glance at the bedside clock, which read 2:42AM. "Well, I can't go back to bed after that nightmare.." The lass sighed. She pushed aside her favorite blue down comforter and threw her long, tanned legs over the edge of the bed. She stretched and got up to look at herself in the mirror. Her wavy black hair was disheveled, but still looked cute. She was wearing her gray-brown tank top had lacey edges that were slightly frayed and some silky pink Victoria's Secret underwear. _"Hmm.. I don't look to bad, actually,"_ she smiled at her self in the mirror.

     She walked over to the refrigerator and grabbed a Budweiser. _"Might as well,"_ she figured. She hoisted herself onto her granite countertop and cracked open the bottle. She took a swig and sighed. "Cas, if you're listening, I could use some company- if you're not busy doing angel stuff." She ducked her head and waited for that familiar flap of wings. Three minutes later, that familiar flap was heard.

     "Cas," she smiled, "you came."

     "Of course I came. I always come when you call. What is troubling you, Noemi?" His gruff voice was very calming, as always.

     "I had a nightmare.. You were in it. It was... horrid." a tear strolled down her cheek on the thought of losing Cas.

     "Noemi, do not cry," he cupped her cheek and wiped the tear away. She leaned her face into the touch. "Do you mind telling me what the nightmare was about?" Noemi nodded and took a ragged breath.

    "You know how Sam and Dean's mother...passed?" Cas nodded as he studied her face. "Well, it was like that. I felt blood on my forehead, and looked up to see.." her voice faltered. It was so vivid.

    "Looked up to see what, Noemi?" Cas pried. Noemi broke down. She jumped off the counter and straight into Cas' open arms.

    "It was you on the ceiling!" Noemi sobbed. "Just the thought of losing you.. it was to much!" She cried for about fifteen minutes while Cas stroked her hair and told her it would be alright. Noemi pulled away eventually. "I-I'm sorry, Castiel, you must have some work to get to... I'm just going to go to bed.."

    Cas nodded, he knew he didn't have any work, but he played along. He walked Noemi over to her bed. Once she had slid in, Cas took off his trench coat and suit to show a black cotton shirt and boxers. "Uh, Cas, wh-what are you doing?" Noemi chuckled.

   "You are distressed." He slid in beside her without further explanation.

   "Well, okay then." She giggled and rolled over. Cas wrapped his arm around her waist and pulled her close to him. He kissed her hair once before he started stroking it- slowly lulling Noemi to sleep.

    Thinking she was asleep, Cas whispered in her ear. "You are my world, my one and only love. I love you, Noemi." He kissed her cheek and layed beside her. _I love you, too, Cas. I love you, too._


End file.
